No Commitments
by Debtoons
Summary: Nergal Jr. encounters Mandy years later. Now in their adulthood, they agree in starting a "no commitments" relationship or, at least, that's what Mandy wants, for Junior wants something more. How will things turn out to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or its characters. Also, I don't speak English 100% fluently, so bear with me. I'll try to work and fix any mistakes I make in this story.**

* * *

A blonde woman sat on a bench smoking a cigarette on the outside of a coffee shop in Endsville. She used to be known as the scary little girl she was years ago but, now, she was also known as the manager of a successful company. Her name was Mandy. It was her day off, so she dressed casual, wearing a pink polo shirt, khaki capri pants and black flats, she didn't wear that same old black tiara anymore for she, now, found it too childish. Her appearance seemed to stand out on that simple combination of clothes, the makeup she wore made her look even prettier than she already was, but her large bust and hips took the prize. Now in her 23 years old she was a full-grown adult, and it didn't matter the simpler her clothes were, she would attract the eyes of many men wherever she went for the simple fact of having a desirable body.

Immersed in her own thoughts, she looked down at the ground while smoking her cigarette, so distracted she didn't even realize someone walking over to her.

"Mandy?"

She looked up to see who called her name, it was a tall, slim man with raven hair, sharp teeth and glowing green eyes that hid under a pair of rectangular thin-rimmed glasses. His clothes a lot more casual than hers: a gray t-shirt, khaki pants, black sneakers, a red sweater tied to his waist and a red loose beanie. He looked like some kind of hipster and, if it wasn't for his peculiar appearance, she wouldn't have recognized him.

"Nergal Jr.?" She said, recognizing him.

"Wow, it's been so long!" Junior extended the hand that wasn't holding a cup of coffee to her, but she denied to shake it for it was stained in various different colors. "… Sorry, I was at the studio just now. So, how have you been?"

"Good, and you? I see you're working as an artist?" She motioned for him to sit by her side at the bench, which he did.

"Same old… and yeah, I am working as an artist. I paint, as you can see, but write poems most of the time." He took a gulp of his coffee as he finished speaking.

"Interesting." Mandy replied, finishing to take another drag of her cigarette.

"And what about you? What do you do for a living?" It seemed like he wanted to catch up and, surprisingly, Mandy didn't seem to mind.

"I'm working as a manager at a cosmetic company right now." She replied.

"This young? Wow, that's an accomplishment!" His statement inflated Mandy's ego. "And how's my cousin and the others? Got any news from them?"

"Well, luckily, Irwin and Pud'n are out of my life right now. I still see Billy once in a while, since Grim lives in his house and we're still 'best friends' for all eternity." She said "best friends" tracing the quotes in the air. "He's working as a cashier in a grocery store right now."

"That doesn't surprise me." Junior confessed.

"And Mindy is working at my company." Mandy took another drag as she finished to speak.

"You're working with Mindy? My condolences." Junior apologized.

"Actually she works for me. She's just an employee who I can fire anytime I want." The idea almost made Mandy want to smile.

"Ha ha, Do you take advantage of her much?" Junior laughed.

"Almost." Mandy took one last drag of her cigarette and stood up. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I think I'll go home, now. It's almost time for lunch…"

"Wait, uh…" Junior called her as she was about to leave. "Do you wanna have lunch at my place?" He stood up as well.

"Sure, why not?" Mandy answered after thinking for a bit.

"Great, let's go." Junior motioned to her with his head and she followed him.

They went to an apartment building not far from there, and took the elevator to one of the lowest floors. As they got in Junior's apartment, Mandy could see how small and unorganized it was, but cozy all the same.

"Sorry about the mess, hazards of office." He said as he went into the kitchen.

"No problem." Mandy said, looking at the pictures and painting materials that were spread all over the place. "So you don't live in the center of the Earth, anymore."

"Well, can't live with your parents forever, right?" Junior said from the kitchen.

"Right." Mandy sat on the couch as she waited for Junior to cook lunch.

He called her a while later to eat, serving a dish that had vegetables and meat in it. It was as good as it looked like, Junior sure knew how to cook.

"How is it?" He asked, as they both were emptying their plates.

"It's really good." Mandy said paying more attention to her plate than to Junior. "So, I was wondering… Was there any special reasons you came to talk to me today?"

"No, I just saw that familiar haircut from afar and thought to say 'hello'."

"Yeah?" Mandy wiped her mouth with a napkin as she finished to eat. "Well, then. I should go." She got up and directed herself to the door.

"Oh." Junior got up as well, walking her to the door.

She stopped and turned to him, seeing he had walk her up.

"So… Thank you..." She said, as Junior got closer to open the door behind her.

They got so close to each other their faces almost touched. It was a moment of shock between them, leaving them staring at each other awkwardly, but,then Junior took the lead and kissed her. Mandy was in big shock for a moment, but closed her eyes granting him access. They kissed ferociously, until Junior practically dragged her to the couch, where he laid her and started to undress, fetching a condom from the wallet in his pocket while he was at it. Mandy started to undress as well and, in a matter of seconds, they were both fully naked. Junior laid on top of Mandy and thrusted hard inside of her, making her scream. He pulled her hair each time he thrusted, getting faster with each thrust. A few minutes later, he came inside her and laid on top of her for a few seconds trying to catch his breath, until getting up and starting to dress up.

"That was fast." Mandy said sitting up and fetching her bra. Junior looked back at her questioningly. "You gotta do better than that next time." She finished dressing up and got out of his apartment.

Junior looked the door closing behind her amused. Next time?


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell through the skies of Endsville. Junior walked through the streets, smoking a cigarette. It has been three days since he and Mandy fucked in his apartment, and he wondered when he would see her again. Just as he thought that, he noticed a sharp dressed woman walking out of the building he was passing by. It was a blonde woman wearing a black blazer over a white button-up shirt, a medium black skirt and black pumps. He recognized Mandy right away, and walked over to her.

"Hey." He greeted, throwing his cigarette on the sidewalk and stepping on it to put out the fire.

"Junior, it's been a few days I don't see you." She greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't stalking you, if that's what you're thinking." He replied playfully. "I was just in an art exposition not far from here, and was just about to head home. So, this is where you work?"

"Yeah." Was all that Mandy said in reply. She started to look at her surroundings, and noticed that every passerby would stare at that sharp dressed woman whose clothes contrasted with that hipster man's she was talking to. "Wait here."

Mandy left Junior alone as she got into a parking lot by the side of the building, and returned a few minutes later with a black sports car, honking for Junior to get in, which he did.

"Cool car." He said as he got in her car and fastened the seatbelt.

"Hazards of office." She said imitating Junior on their last conversation.

"So, what was that about?" Junior asked, referring to Mandy's behavior just now.

"Junior, you should know that I can't be seen with someone like you. I have a reputation to keep." Mandy's reply made Junior feel a bit hurt.

"Mandy…" Junior slightly paused before continuing. Something hovering above his head. "How do you see our relationship?"

"There's no relationship. We could just enjoy being together with no commitments, you know?" She wasn't helping Junior feel any better.

"Do you mean… friends with benefits?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Mandy was a lot colder than three days before, making Junior realize he liked the other Mandy better.

Soon, they arrived at a luxurious apartment building. Mandy pulled over the car and gave the keys to the maneuverer. They passed by the huge lobby and got in the elevator which, for Mandy's content, was empty. The elevator took them to the very last floor of the building, then Mandy led him through the halls and opened a door with a card she kept in her wallet, entering her huge, luxurious and perfectly organized apartment. Junior closed the door behind him, his mouth agape while he looked at every detail in the room.

"C'mon." Mandy called him leaving her purse on the coffee table in front of the couch, and directed herself to a small flight of stairs on the back of the living room.

Junior followed her to a bedroom that looked twice as huge as the living room, but maybe because it was a lot emptier. Mandy sat on her huge bed covered by navy blue silk covers, taking off her shoes, motioning with her finger for Junior to come to her. He obeyed, kissing her while laying her on the bed. His mouth tasted like cigarettes, but Mandy didn't mind for she was a smoker too. They started to undress each other quickly, and laid on the bed as Junior slid up a condom on his erect penis, crawling on top of Mandy. He got inside her slowly, making an in-and-out motion inside of her going slow at first but fastening as they went, holding her breasts the whole time. As soon as Junior stopped to breath, Mandy changed positions, laying him on the bed and getting on top of him. She started to lick and suck on his neck, leaving slight marks that were probably turn into hickies after that. She continued moving on his dick, at the same pace they were before. The first time she stopped to breath, she soot up on his dick, then continued moving with Junior holding her hips. She stopped to breath one more time, and Junior soot up to kiss and suck on her neck, leaving the same marks she did on him. They went like that for several minutes, until Junior came inside her and she collapsed on top of him, having their heads turned to the feet of the bed. They laid there for a few minutes until Mandy got off of Junior and crawled to the opposite side of the bed, resting her head on the pillow, having Junior following her and laying by her side.

"That was… a lot better than that first time." She said, still panting slightly.

"Yeah…" Junior paused before continuing, for he was out of breath as well. "Well, then… I guess I should go…"

"No." Mandy demanded forcing him back down on the bed, as he was getting up.

"Why is that?" Junior looked at her confused.

"I want you here tomorrow morning." Mandy said in a mandatory tone.

"Okay… I'll stay." He couldn't tell her "no" for some reason.

So they stayed like that for a few moments. No talking, no kiss of good night. They just rolled each one to their side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Junior woke up the next morning by the ringing sound of Mandy's alarm clock. She switched it off right away and turned to Junior who was still grog for having just woken up, and started kissing him, laying on top of him.

"A little early, isn't it?" He said, pushing her slightly.

"I always wake up at this time. Now, c'mon, I don't have much time before going to work." She said in her mandatory tone.

"Okay…" Junior got up and stumbled to his wallet lying on the floor to get another condom.

Sliding it clumsily onto his cock, he penetrated Mandy who was waiting for him impatiently on the bed. He went slow the whole time while resting his forehead on hers, then switching to rest his chin on her shoulder. He finally came inside her, and took him a few moments to get his dick out of her, then he rolled to his side, getting off of her.

"That was boring." Mandy complained, getting up.

"Mm…" Junior was still very grog and almost fell asleep again, but was woken up by Mandy shaking him awake.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on my bed! You have to go!" She said, bossing him again.

"What? But it's like a half an hour walk from here to my apartment!" Junior complained.

"I don't care, I'm already late because of you. I'll go take a shower now and, when I come out, you better be gone." Mandy said getting into her bathroom by the side of her bedroom.

Junior got up and got dressed feeling very angry. He stormed out of Mandy's apartment and passed through the lobby to head out to the street and started walking home. He had much time to think with the long walk he had to his apartment building. He wondered why he kissed Mandy that day. Why he went to meet her on the outside of her work the previous night. She have done nothing but use and hurt him. But why did he care anyway? Could he be feeling something for Mandy? Or he just wanted a little bit of respect from her? Those questions kept hovering above his head until he got to his apartment. He let all those feelings out by doing what he did best: writing and painting. He wrote down poems about all his pain and suffering. He painted pictures of an evil yet beautiful woman. That didn't help him, for he just felt even more angry, sad and hurt. He felt tears stream down his eyes, then locked himself in his tiny bedroom and laid on his bed crying silently.

* * *

Junior woke up by the start of the evening on his bed. He didn't realize he had sleep. He also skipped breakfast and lunch for he was not feeling well. He decided to get up and make him something to eat, so he went into to the kitchen to cook himself a simple dinner. His thoughts fell over Mandy once again and he almost threw up his food, deciding it was best to keep it for later. Having kept the rest of his dinner in the fridge, he decided to watch TV and unwind a little, ending up falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

Junior woke up the next morning with his body aching from sleeping on the couch, his TV was still on. _The electricity bill will be a fortune_ , he thought sighing as he turned off the TV. He ate his dinner left-overs in the fridge for breakfast, trying not to think about _her_ , then took a shower and spared some time to look at the pictures and read the poems he did yesterday. He looked everything, head to toe, and started feeling sick in the stomach again. He had to work at the studio today, but decided to call in sick and put all the pictures and poems he did about Mandy away. He didn't have the guts to throw them away nor to show them to anybody, so he just kept them out of the eyes of viewers. He wanted to take a walk at the nearby park and unwind a little, but wouldn't be able to deal with the possibility of bumping into Mandy again. He decided it was best for his mental health to just stay home for the day. He couldn't work without thinking about _her_ so he just watched TV the whole day, pausing only to have lunch and dinner. His electricity bill would be a fortune but, at this point, he didn't care anymore.

* * *

Night fell over Endsville. Junior was just finishing his dinner when someone knocked on his door. He walked to it and looked through the peephole to see who it was, and was surprised by Mandy standing on the outside of his door. He paused, that was too much for him to bear. How would he welcome her after what she made him feel? It took a moment for Junior to prepare psychologically, until Mandy knocked again.

"Junior? It's me… Mandy. Open up." She called outside.

"What do you want?" Junior greeted her in monotone, finally gathering the guts to open the door, or a small crack for that matter.

"Wow, how polite. Can I come in?" Mandy crossed her arms.

Junior should know better than that, but let her in without thinking twice.

"What's all this?" Mandy said, noticing all the pictures covered by cloths in his living room.

"Nothing especial." He said still in his monotone. "What are you here fo…?" He was cut off by Mandy kissing him. "What?"

"Shut up." She said as she got back to kiss him.

Junior involuntarily dragged Mandy to his bedroom. He closed the door behind her, leaning her on it as he kept kissing her. Mandy pushed him to the bed and started unbuttoning his pants as Junior started taking off his shirt. Mandy started to undress herself as Junior looked for a condom in his nightstand drawer, putting it on when he found one. He crawled up on Mandy, who was waiting for him, laying on his bed. He placed his hands on her neck, squeezing it gently, while thrusting inside her. He made her kneel when they stopped to breath, holding her wrists with his tentacles behind her back while he thrusted hard inside her. It was a vengeful fuck filled with his anger. He came inside her a few minutes later, making Mandy collapse on his bed with her ass in the air. Junior got out of her as soon as he came, and soot on the feet of his bed panting.

"What was that?" Mandy scoffed turning back to him. Junior looked at her angry. "Don't give me that look, I can get rid of you whenever I want, you know?"

"Do you really want to mess with that?" Junior said in a low, threatening voice.

"I could tell you the same." Mandy got up and started to put her blazer back on. "No commitments, remember? I can and will get rid of you if you start being that incompetent." She directed herself to his bedroom door. "See you soon." She said closing the door behind her.

Junior heard the door to his apartment close a few seconds later. He got up and got into his bathroom to take a shower. He needed that after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandy woke up the next morning on her bed. Today was Saturday, so she didn't have to work. She put on casual clothes: a navy blue romper and black sandals and decided to stop by at Junior's. She directed herself to the front of the building, having the maneuverer parking her silver "casual" car with room for five in front of the building, hence he knew she wasn't working today. She parked in front of Junior's apartment building and got in, taking the elevator to Junior's floor, only to discover he wasn't there when she came, that is, until he showed up in the hall looking angrily down at her. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"What're you doing here?" He greeted her bitterly.

"I'm here to see you." She replied just as bitter. "And what were you doing out at a time like this?" She asked, like implying something.

"Relax, I was just taking out the trash." He directed himself to the door of his apartment, and pulled out the key to open it. Just as Mandy was about to get in, he pushed her slightly, making her stop. "Actually, there was something I wanted to tell you: I don't wanna see you anymore, okay? So that's it, goodbye." He closed the door on her face, making Mandy very angry and confused.

She wouldn't lower herself to the point of slamming his door to get no answers, but something crossed her mind. She directed herself to the underground floor of his building, and saw a lot of large black plastic bags in the trashcan. Again, she didn't want to lower herself to the point of examining his trash, but curiosity took the best of her. She teared one of the bags open to discover a couple of torn out paintings that looked like her. They were very beautiful but somewhat disturbing at the same time. There were also lots of crumbled paper leaves that appeared to have been torn out from a notebook. She opened one of them to discover a poem about an evil woman that wouldn't retribute his feelings… feelings? Junior had feelings for Mandy? Usually she wouldn't care about that but, at that moment, she couldn't help but ask herself _What have I done?_

Mandy drove back to her apartment, she had a lot of thinking to do. She laid on her huge couch, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Junior. He said he had feelings for her on that poem, could it be true? Well, if it wasn't then, why did he end things between them like that? _This is stupid_ , she thought as she realized what she was thinking, sitting up on the couch. Why would she worry about anyone's feelings? She didn't need no one's romance. She decided to take a walk through the town to unwind a little and take her mind off of him. She walked a long distance until she realized it was lunch time. Lucky her, she was just passing by a restaurant on the other side of the street. She walked over to it and saw a couple sitting at one of the outside tables, recognizing the freckled red-head _Ugh, Mindy_. She knitted her brows together by the thought of having to have lunch at the same restaurant as Mindy, but she was starving and didn't want to have the trouble to look for another place to eat nor come back to her apartment building. Just as she approached the restaurant, Mindy's company came into view…

"Junior?!" Mandy shouted, shocked.

"Oh, hey… Mandy." Junior greeted her in displeased monotone. Mindy looked back to see her boss standing with a shocked face behind her.

"What are doing?!" Mandy lowered her tone, her shock turning into fury.

"What? I broke up with you, so I have the right to see anyone I want." Junior said calmly. Mindy didn't say anything not to put her job on risk "Besides, it's not like we were dating. No commitments, remember?"

Mandy bowed her head, a shadow casted over her face. She turned to leave but, then, she turned back over to meet Mindy's gaze with a furious face.

"You're _fired._ " Mandy said to Mindy's dismay.

Mindy looked over at Junior with tears streaming down her face as Mandy left. Junior got up of his place on the table, storming over to Mandy.

"Hey. Hey!" He called Mandy as he caught up to her. She only stopped when Junior grabbed her wrist. "That was really childish, you know?! Mindy doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Like I care…" She said almost in a whisper, shaking her hand away from Junior's grip.

"Why do you care, anyway?! You were just using me! You never had feelings for me!" Junior shouted.

"Didn't I…?" Mandy slowly turned to meet his gaze. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Think again…"

"Oh, come on! Like I'm falling for that!" Junior turned his back to her and started going back to the restaurant.

"Junior, wait!" Mandy called him, making Junior stop on his tracks and turn back to meet her gaze. "Okay, maybe I didn't have any feelings for you but… Now I do! I mean… I had them all along but only discovered that now… So… Why don't you give me a chance to redeem myself…?"

"Oh, you wouldn't like that." He said, cutting her off. "Don't you have a reputation to keep?"

Junior came back to Mindy who was waiting at the restaurant, leaving Mandy crying silently on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

The week dragged by for Mandy. She wasn't paying attention at work and feeling things she never felt before: loneliness, guilt, jealousy. She wasn't eating well and almost didn't get out of her apartment, for she wouldn't bear the possibility of seeing _him_ again. It was Friday night, and she laid on her bed, thinking about him. She couldn't take it anymore, and took her fingers to the inside of her panties.

"Ah, Junior…" She said, pleasantly, while thinking about him. It was the sixth time that week she would masturbate for him.

She came on her hand a few minutes later, licked it off and rolled to her side trying to sleep. She knew how pathetic it was to do all those things, but she couldn't help it. She, now, knew she had feelings for Junior, strong feelings, maybe she loved him… Did she?

She rolled on her bed, crying, trying to sleep, but couldn't get her mind off of him. How many nights would she spend like that? Not getting the smallest amount of sleep. She thought about going to Junior's place, but she couldn't… Mindy might be there, and she wouldn't like that unpleasant surprise…

Finally, morning arrived. Mandy must have gotten about three hours of sleep, that night. She thanked God she didn't have to work that day. She got up and got in a plain gray dress and flat-heeled knee-high black boots. She ordered breakfast and ate it while trying to gain the courage to go outside. Finally she managed to step outside her apartment for the first time that week, that is, except for the times she had to go to work. She walked through the streets of Endsville, like searching for something, something she didn't get to find… She didn't realize the clouds closing above her head then, suddenly, it started to rain. Mandy tried to protect herself with her purse, for she didn't have an umbrella on her, while going into a nearby alley to stay away from the rain. As soon as she got there, she was greeted by about five men who looked to be from some sort of gang.

"Hey, look who is here!" One of them said amused by her arrival.

Mandy tried to escape, but one of the gangsters grabbed her arm.

"Come on, don't you have something for us, sugar?"

Mandy knew better than that. She simply offered her purse to him.

"I was talking about something else…" He kept grabbing her arm as the others circled around her, each one grabbing a part of her body while one of them lifted her dress and tried to take off her panties.

Mandy panicked, trying to hold her panties in place like her life depended on it while she screamed. A few passersby saw her fighting in the alley for not being rapped, but no one did anything, until…

"Hey!" Mandy recognized that voice that called for her attackers: Junior. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do…?" One of the gangsters started to speak, but cut himself off gasping.

Junior sprout his tentacles out of his back, intertwining them on each one of Mandy's rapists, paralyzing them, making Mandy collapse to the ground. Junior let go of them mid-air, as they all collapsed to the ground as well. Junior ran over to Mandy who was soaking wet, and helped her back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"You just saved me?" Mandy looked up at him crying.

"Well, don't imply anything. I was just passing by and heard you screaming. I just did what anyone would do." His bitterness was back.

"Sure… right." Mandy forced herself off of Junior's embrace then walked over to her purse and picked it up, then passed by him to leave the alley.

"Mandy, wait!" He called her, making her turn back to meet his gaze. "My apartment is nearby and… you look like you could use a shower."

"Okay…" Was all that Mandy said in reply. She really was soaked to the bone and dirty from falling on the wet pavement, but what she really wanted was to stay with Junior at that moment.

Junior walked Mandy to his apartment as quickly as he could, hence it was still raining. They got inside that familiar place Mandy missed so much.

"Well, I guess you know where then bathroom is." Junior said awkwardly to her taking off his jacket. "Leave your clothes outside the door because I'll have to take them to the laundry room. I'll just leave something for you to wear on my bed."

"Thank you." Mandy blushed slightly and got in the bathroom by the side of his bedroom.

Junior took the chance to dress up something dry while she was at the shower, and left her the smallest t-shirt he could find in his wardrobe and a pair of sweatpants with a cord around the waist. She did as she told him and left her wet clothes by the door. Junior was uncomfortable by having to touch her panties again, but he took her clothes to the laundry room of the building all the same.

Mandy got out of the shower wearing his white t-shirt and gray sweatpants just as he got back from the laundry room. His clothes were comfortable on her, but it felt weird wearing them, and not only for the fact that they were too big on her.

"Hey." She greeted awkwardly as he got in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He said just as awkward.

"So, you took my clothes to wash?" She managed to say after a moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

"Yeah..." That conversation wasn't going nowhere…

Another moment of uncomfortable silence fell between them. Mandy crossed her arms above her breasts, trying to hide her nipples from showing under that white shirt. Then they both spoke at the same time, breaking the silence.

"Junior…"

"Mandy…"

Another short moment of silence…

"You first." Junior smiled at her.

Mandy's heart skipped a beat for seeing Junior smiling at her again.

"I was just going to ask what you were doing out at a time like that." She said looking away.

"I was looking for you." He confessed after a moment.

"What? But Mindy…?"

"We broke up." He cut her off. "Actually, I broke up with her. 'Couldn't get my mind off of you." Another moment of silence fell between them. "And what about you?"

"I was doing the same." She also confessed after a moment. "I couldn't eat nor sleep well the whole week. Junior… I'm sorry…" She burst out into tears.

Junior walked over to her quickly, and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay." He tried to calm her down while she sobbed on his chest. "You know… I'm glad you're comfortable to show your feelings in front of me like that…" He raised her head and gave her lips a soft kiss. "So… commitment?"

"Commitment." Mandy said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Mandy stayed the day at Junior's place. They both stayed in his apartment the whole day kissing, watching TV, enjoying themselves and having Junior cooking lunch and dinner for them. Mandy even got to see him working on his latest painting, and read some poems of his notebook. Then night finally came, and they made love for the first time ever, and it felt so much more different than before. As they laid on his bed, panting from the previous workout, something hovered above Junior's head.

"Mandy?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Can you stay tomorrow too?"

"Sure." She said smiling.

They kissed and hugged each other, closing their eyes to sleep.

"Good night." Junior told her.

"Good night." She said in reply, and completed her sentence after a moment. "I love you."

Junior's eyes shot open. Did she mean it?

"Really?" He looked down at her.

"Really." She replied looking at him.

"Mandy… I love you too." He smiled and kissed her one more time. It was such a relief for her having her feelings reciprocated.

They laid there hugging each other, until falling asleep.

* * *

Mandy woke up the next morning by the smell of toast and waffles. She put on Junior's t-shirt and went into the kitchen to discover him making breakfast.

"Good morning." He greeted her taking one last waffle out of the waffle maker.

"Hello yourself." She hugged his neck and kissed him, as he put the waffle maker back on the counter.

"You know what?" He said groping her butt. "You look really hot in my t-shirt." He got back down to kiss her, going down her neck. "Hey, Babe?"

"Mm?" Her heart fluttered by him calling her "babe".

"I was thinking..." He paused. "Can I… move in to your apartment?"

She looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you think that's a little too fast?" Mandy asked him. She didn't know if she was ready for that.

"Yeah, but after you said you loved me last night, I thought we were ready." Junior looked at her with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay..." She agreed as she couldn't say "no" to that face.

Junior smiled and kissed her one more time, then he let go of her and directed himself to the table on the center of the kitchen.

"Well, then. We better eat, there's something I want to show you." He said sitting on the table.

"What is it?" Mandy asked, sitting by his side.

"It's a surprise." With that, Mandy didn't ask any more questions and they both started to eat.

Junior picked up Mandy's clothes in the laundry room, but they had to stop by Mandy's place anyway, for her boots and purse were ruined. As soon as she changed her clothes, Junior drove her downtown to a famous art museum of Endsville. Mandy figured out what was the surprise by that point.

"You had your paintings exposed here?!" She asked surprised.

"Aw, now you ruined the surprise." Junior said faking an angry face.

"Sorry." Mandy said smiling.

"Is okay. C'mon." Junior led her inside the museum.

They passed through some expositions until getting to a single painting made by Junior. It was a picture of Mandy, like the ones he threw away, but this one had something different. It was colorful and beautiful and you could almost feel all the emotions he put into it.

"Wow." Mandy said amazed.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

She kissed him with something hovering above her head. She decided to let it out.

"Junior… I gotta confess something…"

"What?" Junior started to feel worried about her tone.

"I saw the pictures you threw away the day we broke up…" She confessed.

"You looked my trash?" He said amused.

"Yes… I know it's weird, but I thought we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." She blushed.

"Is okay, I'm glad you shared that with me. This one was actually the only one I couldn't throw away." He said looking at the picture.

Junior looked back down at Mandy, kissing her again.

* * *

He moved in to her apartment the next week, and they couldn't accept each other better than that. They almost didn't fight, and loved each other more than anything. A couple years later, Junior was laying on the bed after a long day of work, waiting for Mandy. She came out of the bathroom moments later, wearing a very tight and short purple blouse and pink boy-short panties with a checkered pattern. She knew how much Junior loved that pajama. Junior looked up at her lovingly as she walked to the bed, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was, for him. Junior hugged her as she made her way to the bed, laying her by his side, then he took a black velvet box out of his jeans pocket, holding it in front of her. Mandy was speechless. She slowly opened the box in his hand to reveal a golden ring with a small diamond.

"It cost me a couple months of my salary to buy this..." He paused before continuing. "But I know that I can't live without you. So, what do you say, Mandy?" He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "Will you marry me?" He said intertwining his fingers on hers.

Mandy was in shock for a moment, tears streaming down her eyes. Junior felt worried with her reaction, until Mandy kissed him softly and gave him the so expected answer…

"Yes."

THE END.


End file.
